Shattered Mirrors
by Kakushigo AKA Hidden Child
Summary: Two transfers from the United States arrive in Shinichi's class.  At the same time Kaito's Latin class is also graced by two transfers.  Who are they?  And how are they related to a detective's family and a murderer's stonghold?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Mirrors

Don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed

* * *

"Would you introduce yourselves to the class?" The teacher asked. Silence fell because this was fourth period and they had not heard that they were getting transfers. Almost everyone in the room's eyes went strait to Shinichi as though he might know what was going on. Shinichi just shrugged and everyone's eyes went back to the teacher who had been joined by two identical dirty blondes about 15 years of age. What caught everyone's attention was the fact the two where obviously female but instead of wearing skirts like it was required in the dress code for girls, they were wearing pants.

The one closest to the teacher gave a smile and said in passable Japanese, "Hello, I'm Smith Chrysanthemum. I am a transfer from the United states."

The other one giggled and said, "Hi people, I'm Sile Jasmine and I also transferred from the United States."

The teacher gave them a grin then turned to the class and asked, "Any questions?"

Several hands went up, the teacher pointed to one and the person asked, "Are you girls twins?"

Both shook their head and said no.

"Are you single?"

"Are you actually girls?"

"What is your favorite flower?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Why are you joining this class?"

Chrysanthemum laughed and answered all the questions in order, "Yes, Yes again, cherry blossom, basketball or reading, and I didn't want to end up to out of my age group." This answer got several add looks.

The teacher looked like she was going to restore order back to her room when Jasmine answered, "No," several boys sighed, "Yes, do you really need to know, writing or acting," and in a sarcastic drawl, "and think on that last question."

"You can sit were ever there is an open seat." The teacher said to the transfers. They nodded and Chrysanthemum sat in the front while Jasmine sat in the fourth row back and the teacher started her class again. No one noticed Shinichi's eyes on the transfers and the only person who noticed that Jasmine was drawing and not paying attention in class was Shinichi.

~~~~~~Baiki High school Fourth Period Latin~~~~~~~

Kaito was bored, it was fourth period and Aoko was not in his class. He was not even paying attention to the teacher until the teacher stopped in the middle of her rant about how Latin was the basis for most modern languages to say, "Oh Hello there, are you lost?" Everyone including Kaito turned around to see two brunettes around the age of thirteen standing in the door.

"Ano…." started the one who had already stepped into the room, "Is this Latin taught by Miss Hikuri?" The teacher nodded. "Then no, we aren't lost, at least," she said throwing a glance over her shoulder, "I'm not lost. I have no idea 'bout her."

The other brunette sighed, "No, I'm not lost, I'm the transfer."

"Oh" the teacher seamed genuinely confused, "You look to young to be in my class. And why would you join this class?"

Both brunettes were inside the room now and one of them said, "Don't ask me, ask the principal." Then she threw a smile at the class and said, "Hiya, I'm Smith Alexandria a transfer from da US of A." _For a transfer,_ thought Kaito _her Japanese is really good, it was almost impossible to tell that she had an accent. But she could be more respectful of her country._

The teacher glared at them briefly than asked, "Well, Alexandria, if you think you're ready for my class translate this sentence for me 'The shadow's wails are never comforted by the light's hostility.' And you, other brunette, you can introduce yourself too. And translate this sentence 'The fires burn until there is nothing left to burn.'"

The brunette who hadn't introduced her self said, "Donec per ignem excoquitur nihil relinquatur uri. If that is all your teaching I'm afraid I have already learned it." Then she turned to the class and said, "Good afternoon, my name is Sile Terra." Her Japanese was good too but not perfect.

Alexandria spoke up right after Terra had introduced herself, "Umbrae muros nunquam lumine confortatus hostileum, is the translation I believe you are looking for." The transfers had worked their way up to the front by now and everyone noticed how eerly similar the two brunnetts looked. Both were wearing girl uniforms but Kaito noticed what appears to be shorts underneath them.

The teacher nodded the said, "De sedibus ex utraque parte patent Kaito.*" Both girls seemed to know exactly what that meant and sat on either side of Kaito.

Kaito could not help but notice that Terra had several things written on her notes that were not her Latin notes and if he had translated correctly meant 'Connecting pathways have merged and no one is untouched.' Strange thing to write while in Latin class for sure.

* * *

And before anyone gets their knickers in a knot this will not be Kaito/Oc or Shinichi/ Oc. Basically the Oc's only love interests will be in other Ocs. And yes, Alexandria is Chrysanthemum's sister while Terra is Jasmine's little sister.

*The Latin teacher said, "The seats on either side of Kaito are open."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

**Chelseaj500**: Yes, they knew it was Kaito because those were the only seats open.

**LEP-Surface Division**: Beiki is where Kuroba Kaitou goes, I think. And I apologize for misspelling it.

-Teitan High, Multivariable Calculus/Art, 4th period/5th period-

Chrysanthemum was trying really hard not to act bored but that was pretty hard considering the fact that her sister, who was two years younger, could do this stuff while asleep. Their grandparents had raised them to be smarter than the average person in their age group so they could outsmart their family's closest friend and rival family. Calculus was insanely easy and it did not make a difference that it was multivariable. She stole a glance at her best friend (and greatest enemy) and saw her doodling in her notebook. She caught Jasmine's eyes and then unobtrusively tilted her head toward a brown haired guy that was watching the both of them. Jasmine just rolled her eyes and starting doodling again.

"Chrysanthemum, would you care to do this problem?" The teacher said pointing to a problem she had written on the board.

I refrain from rolling my eyes at the very simple problem on the board, I thought this was multivariable calculus, ", ,,, , , and so ."

The teacher blinked then nodded and said, "Correct, though next time write down the problem on the board so others can see how you are doing it." I nod and wish I had not sat in the front row and I can still feel that guy's eyes on me. The teacher does not call on me for the rest of the class, the guy continues staring, and Jasmine continues to doodle, and for once I cannot wait until lunch. But after this we have art, and I hope the creepy guy who stares is not in it. When class is dismissed I all but run out of the room and head towards art (or where I think art is). Out of the corner of my eye I notice a girl walk up to the guy who stared at me during calculus and drag him off, probably for lunch. I smile, releaved that I do not have art class with him but I know for a fact that I have it with Jasmine.

"So, Jasmine, Do you have any idea where the art class room is?" I ask. I know Jasmine is behind me even though I can not see her.

I can hear her shrug, "Nope." I sigh; just because she is my friend does not mean she is not irritating at times. "I'm taking an educated guess that you go up one floor take a right and it is the third door on your left." I nod, follow her directions and end up in front of the art class room just in time for class to start. The both of us walk into art and receive several stares as we look identical and are not wearing the school uniform.

"Teacher-san," I start, "Where do we sit?" I am not even sure the teacher is in the room seeing as the state of the room is a mess, but maybe it is just an eccentric art teacher.

"Oh," said one of the people I thought was a student, "You must be the transfers, you can sit anywhere as long as it is open." I head back to the last row and take a seat, thinking all the while that it is definitely an eccentric art teacher. "Today, class, we will be drawing mythical beasts." Jasmine, who sat beside me in the back row, sighed she had taken art class because she was hoping that it would be something she did not already know. Mythical beasts, drawing or sculptures, where her specialty though.

I try not to grin too obviously at her sigh but Jasmine sees it and hisses, "And next week, we will be doing self portraits."

My grin falters and I whisper back, "Not my fault I look better in my thief outfit." The glare Jasmine sends me tells me differently.

-Beiki High, Latin/Lunch, 4th period/lunch period-

"Hey, Kaito?" Terra asked. "Would you like to join me and Alex for lunch 'cause we don't know where to go."

Alexandria who was on the other side of Kaito glared at her mirror image. "We'll figure it out, Terra." And then talking to Kaito, "That is of course if you wish not to join us."

Kaito looked at both Terra and Alexandria the smirked, "Of course I shall be your official tour guide, unless Aoko has any objection."

"Who's is Aoko?" Terra inquires.

"A friend of mine." Kaito grins, stands up, and continues, "Now come on, I shall lead you to the cafeteria or to your lockers to get your lunches."

"Cafeteria, if you please." Terra says the stands up followed by Alexandria. And they follow Kaito from Latin to the cafeteria. Arriving at the cafeteria they are assaulted by the sound of hundreds of conversations going on at one.

"Did you hear?"

"-Finally playing together."

"-Never thought it would happen."

"-Dorobō will sound so awesome together."

Were snippets of the conversation going on in the cafeteria and Terra and Alexandria found out what the conversation was about when a random senior shouted, "I can't wait to hear Dorobō and Tantei play together. The lead singer's voices will so complement each other."

"Are the Dorobō and Tantei band famous over here, too?" Alexandria inquires.

Kaito nods, "Ever since the album 'Burning Flowers' was translated to Japanese they have been extremely famous especially among the male population."

Terra laughs, "Of course because they are all female bands. I wasn't aware they were doing a joint concert though, did you know, Alex?"

Alexandria shakes her head and the conversation between the three of them dies and they find seats and sit in silence. Until a girl comes over to Kaito and says, "Kaito, I was told to inform you that you have detention after school for dying 's class's hair orange." Alexandria and Terra look at Kaito confusion in their eyes.

Kaito merely smiles at them and says, "Alexandria and Terra meet Aoko, Aoko meet the transfers Alexandria and Terra." There was a bit of smoke then Kaito's voice can be heard, "White undies?" The smoke cleared and Alexandria and Terra looked on in amusement as Aoko chased Kaito around with a mop.

Terra barely holding her amusement in asks Aoko, "Is this a normal occurrence?"

Aoko stops long enough to grace Terra with an answer, "Yes, Bakaito does this ever day." And then continued to chase Kaito.

Terra then turned to Alexandria, "Can we keep them? They amuse me so." Alexandria starts to laugh quietly finding the whole situation amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed or Magic Kaito.

Also my sincerest apology as it appears that I have been using the wrong town/high school names this entire fic. This will be changed eventually. Thank you, Chelseaj500 and LEP-Surface Division for pointing that out! :)

* * *

Teitan High- 2nd Lunch Period/ Study Hall

"Jasmine, you do know that a corpse falling out of the ceiling is not normal! Right?" Chrysanthemum yells at Jasmine while she is listing off possible ways the nineteen year could have died. Jasmine nodded her head distractedly and continued to think aloud about what could have killed the person. Then Chrysanthemum huffed and walked away knowing Jasmine would join her when she had finished her deductions.

Jasmine had noticed her leaving by the corner of her eye and asked, "Would you please get me my lunch?" at which everyone except Jasmine and Chrysanthemum blanched as eating was the last thing on their mind at the sight of a corpse that had started decomposing.

"Sure." Chrysanthemum shrugged and turned to leave. She then promptly ran into a brown haired teen who had been staring at her and Jasmine the entire calculus class. "Sorry." She apologized quickly wanting to get as far away from him as possible. He does not acknowledge her and she follows his line of sight, the body. Chrysanthemum makes an 'O' sign with her mouth and quickly left the room not needing to spend more time with another detective. But she did not leave fast enough to miss the whispers about how well Kudo Shinichi might work with the newest high school detective or mortician or whatever she was.

As soon as Chrysanthemum is out of the cafeteria she lets out a long suffering sigh. Of all people that had to be interested in their personal life why was it Kudo? She could handle lots of things like planning heists that scaled three entire cities and pulling it off in one day, writing a nine page report in an hour and still getting an A on it, but two detectives was pushing it. She could handle Jasmine because she had practically grown up with her and her strange habits but each detective is weirder than the next and Chrysanthemum had a feeling Kudo would be no different.

She quickened her pace a little before arriving at her destination, hers and Jasmine's lockers which contained their lunches. She grabbed them and headed back towards the cafeteria idly wondering if Kudo and Jasmine had solved the case yet. When she entered the cafeteria she was pleased to notice a) Kudo was gone, b) the coroners had just arrived, c) Jasmine had solved the case, and d) had she had also obtained seats for them where they could view everyone in the cafeteria and all exits.

"First day at school and already people are dropping like flies." Jasmine says as Chrysanthemum hands her lunch. Chrysanthemum rolls her eyes at the extremely bad pun.

"Actually," Chrysanthemum intones, "I believe that flies may be dying slower if the reports are anything to go by." Jasmine looked at her sharply like a predator turning its sights on prey.

"What reports, Chris?" Jasmine asked.

Chrysanthemum grinned, "The ones at the police station, because I am after all, only a shadow on the wall." Jasmine laughed and the two quickly finished their lunches and went to the library to spend study hall as taking care of the corpse had taken most of their lunch period. Though in study hall not much studying was done for Chrysanthemum had to go over heist plans and Jasmine was reading the classified files Chrysanthemum had pulled up on her laptop.

Ekoda High-Psychology/Computer Programming

It was kind of funny Terra supposed that while she shared Psychology with Kaito and Alexandria she had Computer Programming with Aoko. Terra and Alexandria had wanted to take all the same classes but Alexandria would have been board out of her mind redoing Computer Programming as her lifestyle as a thief required her to know a lot about computer.

"Today we will have a profile event." The teacher started out the lesson. "Everyone will pull out whatever loose items they have on their person and put them on the table in front of you and your table partners will create a mental profile on you." As the teacher gave her directions people started pulling out things from their pockets and jackets.

Terra started pulling everything that would not send her to principal's office from her pockets making a mental checklist as she went. Gun, definite no, pocket knife, yes, gum, yes, pencils, yes, spare change, yes, bloody rag, no, picture of Terra, Alexandria, Chrysanthemum, and Jasmine, yes, LED light, yes, best friend's heist notes, no, pens, yes, ultra violet light, yes, USB drive, yes, CD "Burning Flowers", yes, picture of the band Tantei, yes, autographed fake black rose, no, and a pure white cell phone, yes. She looked at the pile on her desk and was glad the teacher had not been paying enough attention to notice she had put several things back into her pockets. She spared a look around at everyone else's piles and almost laughed at Kaito's, it was huge and mostly consisted of prank items and then saw Alexandria's pile and noticed she had also left some of the less savory items. Alexandria's pile consisted of gum, knives, playing cards, MP3, USB drive, laptop, pens, pencils, markers, a couple notebooks, picture of the band Dorobō, camera, several model viruses, pressed flower, flashlight, and a plain black cell phone.

Terra noticed that the three of them had the most looks as their piles were probably the most diverse. The teacher seemed excited though.

"And now that we have everything on the table go around and start making your profiles." The teacher said and everyone started moving around and writing notes in their notebooks. Terra found this abysmally easy as her older sister constantly grilled her on her detective skills to make sure she was top of her game whenever the Black Out heists occurred. Everyone was pretty much straight forward with the exception of Kaito. Kaito was not straight forward, as Terra had known that Kaito had not put everything on the table just like Terra and Alexandria. But while Terra did not know what Kaito had not put on the table she could not draw conclusions from stuff that did not exist. So Terra mentally shrugged and drew a profile on what Kaito had put on the table.

As she had finished her own profiles she sat back and watched the class do theirs. Kaito and Alexandria finished next having a good idea on how to draw conclusions on ones personality. Some of her classmates had a good idea of what to do. She thought some of them might have a future in police work but with others it was obvious they would do better in other areas. The bell rang before everyone had finished so the teacher had been unable to look over their profiles.

"Bring them back for the next class and looking over chapter 10 as your homework!" was all the teacher said before allowing them to go on to their next class or study hall. Terra headed toward the computer lab while Kaito and Alexandria went to the library for study hall.

* * *

So should I include Heiji and Hakuba? And if anyone wants a certain pairing let me know because as of now I have no pairing planned except for the Oc's pairings that as I said they will not contain any characters from canon.


End file.
